The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the availability of content, and the manners in which the content is consumed. In various scenarios, content may be consumed under varying circumstances, by varying audiences, and by audiences at varying distances and/or placements from a content consumption device. Content may be viewed and/or listened to by multiple persons at once, and in a variety of auditory circumstances. For example, the persons consuming content may change during presentation, and non-content noise (such as from human activity or simple background noise) may be present during content presentation. It may therefore be difficult to provide a consistent content consumption experience for audiences.